Enteral feeding systems are generally utilized to supply nutrition to the human gastrointestinal tract through an enteral feeding tube. For example, in the field of enteral feeding systems, optional delivery methods can include an enteral pump, syringe pump, or gravity feed delivery system. Optionally, a gastric pressure relief system can be used in conjunction with enteral feeding systems, for example when the subject is susceptible to reflux.
Enteral syringes and other components having enteral-only couplings or connectors conforming to the new ISO 80369-3 design standard (commonly known as ENFit®) have been known to restrict and limit the flow of some feeds used with enteral feeding systems, for example, blenderized foods. In particular, gravity feed systems utilizing the new ISO 80369-3 standard components with blenderized foods typically lack some functionality, for example, as the new ISO 80369-3 standard includes conduits that substantially restrict the flow of high viscosity fluids such as blenderized foods.
Thus, it can be seen that needs exist for improved couplings and connectors for enteral syringes and other components that reduce their resistance to the flow of high viscosity fluids, for example, when using the enteral pump, syringe pump, gravity feed delivery system, or other various delivery systems. It is to the provision of a large bore enteral connector providing for the adequate flow of high viscosity fluids therethrough that the present invention is primarily directed.